When your farther is a mad man
by inushiba1
Summary: Eighteen years ago when it all started that is when all the evil in the world went crazy now it's up to three teens to find the key to destoring the worst villian ever known and saving the world before all is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is inushiba1 but my friends call me Inu for short. This is my first story so be

gentle. I do not own Inuyasha I wished I did but I don't so thats that.

When your father is a mad man!

Once there was a planet not far from here. The planets name was Avalon. Avalon was a

peaceful place they had no wars but they did have one major problem most of the

population was either sick or missing. Nobody knew what to do but for those lucky enough

to either not to get sick or to come up missing they were blessed to have a partner. A

partner was an animal that the gods gave to everyone but very few could unlock their partner

true potintal. Their partners went by many names some called them protecters others called

them friends but their real names given to them by the gods. The gods gave them the name of

spirit Gardian. Here is not a story about those lucky enough to not get sick or missing no this

is a story about those who came up missing and how they saved the world and here is

their story. There was an evil man named Dr. Naraku but back when he was a good man

his name was Dr. Haku. Dr. Haku was a very good man and docter everyone who knew

him loved him but his wife loved him more than you will ever know. Dr. Haku and his wife

Sen went everywhere together. Now you see Sen was a very health person with a very kind

heart. She help everyone even though most of the people she help were sick. But since she

was such a good person she contined to help everybody but in the process she ended up

getting sick. Poor Dr. Haku did not know what to do the more he tried to help her the more

sick got. Slowly Dr. Haku started to go crazy soon his friends were to afriad of him to go

near him as time went on he started to do horrible test to animals but soon animals were not

enough for him. Soon he started to test on people but it still was not enough for him. Poor

Sen did not know that while she was sick her husband was commiting such horrible acts all

she knew was that he was trying to find a cure for her illness. She just wished he would not

try so hard to find the cure for her illness she was more worried about his health than her

own. While she was taking a nap one day Dr. Haku was thinking about what else he could

test on. He thought about maybe mixing animal DNA and human DNA but for some reason

it just did not sound right but the idea about mixing DNA did sound good but if mixing

animal and human DNA did not sound right than what else could he mix just than Kanna

walked by Kanna was Dr. Haku partner Kanna was a snake type she was all white with big

and bright black eyes she was as seven f.t long . When Dr.Haku saw her he got the most

perfect idea.

Eighteen years later

Sir are you sure they are right for the job. Yes private Hue they are the best we got right

now. But sir. No but private now give me the documents I need. Alright sir here they are the

first one is the leader and the oldest out of the three is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru field name is

Inu sir. Why is that private? Because when he needs more power he combines with his

partner. How! Well sir that is because of what happen eighteen years ago. What you mean.

Yes sir he is one of the few to survive the spirit day holacaust. But how. Nobody knows sir.

Well continue private. Oh ok well sir the paper says he age 20 height 6'1 and from the

picture headquarters gives us it shows that he has silver,blue hair golden,yellow eyes and

two scars on both his cheeckes. His partner is a dog type named Tasiaga. Tasiaga has

silvery white hair. Tasiaga height is 12 ft and his height when he combined with Sesshomaru

is 12 stories high than their eyes are deep amost blood red. Sir the next of the profiles belong

to Sango. Sango is 19 years old her height is 5'4 and from the picture she has long dark

brown hair and light brown eyes. Her field names is flames. How did she get that name?

Well sir Sango with the help of her partner Kilala she can make flames do about anything she

wants. Oh sir I almost forgot Kilala is a cat type and can go from 11 inches too 20 feet tall in

two second flat. Kilala is cream colored with black ,paws,tails, and ears. Very intresting

private. Sir can I continue. Yes continue private Hues. Well sir the last one is Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's little half brother. Inuyasha is 18 years and his height is 5'9.

Inuyasha has silvery,white,hair and amber,yellow eyes. Inuyasha's field name is Dog boy.

How did he get that name? Sir his name comes from the fact that he has dog ears on his

head. Inuyasha's partner is a dog type named Tesiaga and he has blueish,white, hair and has

red eyes with green pupils. Is that all private. Yes sir! Good you are dismissed. Sir yes sir.

please review and tell me if you like it or if I need to change something and all flames will be

laugh at mahahahahs


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me agian here is the next chapter and I do not own Inuyasha Duh.

The next day.

Flaming boomerang. Hahaha Did you see that Shippo. Yes Rin I did that was so awesome. Sango

that was the best one yet. Thank you guys but it because me and Kilala have been practicing a lot to

get better. Yeah right that was lame with a capital L. Hey that was mean Inuyasha Sango is a lot

better than you will ever be. Yeah right you wish Shippo. Your gonna get you butt handed to you on

platter if you don't shutup right now Inuyasha. Yeah Rin is right Inuyasha. Feh whatever. Guys it

alright he just jelous because he nows I will beat him. Noway you will never beat me you wimpy

girl. While Inuyasha,Sango,Shippo,and Rin were argueing Sesshomaru had walked into the room

and before they knew what was going on Sesshomaru yelled. " Shut up right now all of you!" It was

so loud that everyone had to cover there ears. Ok everyone we got another job to do. What is it

this time. While Inuyasha was talking he was also rolling his eyes. Before he knew what was

happening Sango had slapped him upside his head. Ow! why did you do that Sango. Why not.

After she had said that Shippo and Rin were having a hard time trying not to laugh but were failing at

it. Sesshomaru was getting tired of listining to them so he cleared his throut but they did not hear it

so instead he decided to try something different so he turned to Kilala and Tasiaga and stared to

whisper in their ears. Do you know what you are suppost to do.With that they both nodded their

heads and proceeded to do what they were told to do.

please review and tell me if you like it or if I need to change any thing and all flames will be laughed

at mahahaha!


End file.
